superhuman_powers_and_abilities_in_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Huntress (DC Comics)
' Huntress' is a character in DC Comics. She is a vigilante operating out of Gotham City and a member of the Batman family. Her career is inspired by a personal vendetta against organized crime, which was responsible for the death of her entire family. At first, her ruthless methods and willingness to kill made her an outcast from the heroic community, but in time, she learned to temper her methods and became accepted by her peers. She has been a member of the Justice League and the Birds of Prey. Powers and Abilities Abilities Archery: Huntress carries her trademark crossbows on her at all times. Whether they are dual-mounted mini-crossbows or one large crossbow is up to her as she has proficiency in utilizing both. She once used a single bolt to split a bullet in two. Criminology: Huntress grew up in a criminal environment and later spent a few years surrounded by gangs and criminals. If there ever was a street-wise hero who stayed on the path of good it would be Huntress. Driving: Huntress is an effective driver, able to pilot the Batmobile in high stress and combat situations as well as her own motorcycle at varying degrees of above-average driving situations, such as being shot at, accelerating to high speeds, and over semi-separated bridges. Firearms: Over the years, Huntress realized that firing and reloading bolts at armed individuals may not be the most effective even if they were the most non-lethal. She has adapted her arsenal over time to include various firearms. Investigation: Batman himself has mentioned Huntress' prowess during investigation situations. She is credited as the "Batman of the Birds of Prey" and regularly spends her free-time solving cold cases, especially when the Mafia is involved. Martial Arts: Huntress was a street-fighter before honing her skills in martial arts. She spent many years getting into intentional fights just to prove and test her mettle. She has since fine-tuned her skill after years of work. She has learned various disciplines of martial arts, enough to challenge even Lady Shiva. She prefers to use a specific king of kung fu taught to her from Richard Dragon. She is also proficient in boxing, karate, muay thai, and stick fighting. Bilingual: She can speak fluent English and Italian. Peak Physical Condition: Huntress works hard to keep her body in peak physical condition. Pedagogy: Before and sometimes during her career, she has taught at various schools and varying people the complicated language of English. She has cited her skill as a teacher on a few occasions but prefers to leave her civilian life out of sight. Stealth: Huntress can be very stealthy when she needs to. With her specially outfitted suit and various toys in her utility belt, she can sneak into a facility and learn whatever information she desires, although she sometimes prefers to fight her way in. Throwing: Huntress learned the art of throwing from her cousin. Relatives *Giuseppe Bertinelli (adoptive paternal great-grandfather, presumably deceased) *Alfredo Bertinelli (adoptive paternal grandfather, presumably deceased) *Santo Cassamento (biological father, deceased) *Franco Bertinelli (adoptive father, deceased) *Maria Panessa (mother, deceased) *Pino Bertinelli (half-brother, deceased) *James Cooper (adoptive son) *Tomaso Panessa (maternal uncle, presumably deceased) *Graziella Panessa (maternal aunt-by-marriage, presumably deceased) *Monica Panessa (maternal cousin, presumably deceased) *Robert Duse (maternal cousin-by-marriage, presumably deceased) *Claudio Panessa (maternal cousin, presumably deceased) Notes *Her real name is Helena Rosa Bertinelli. Category:DC Comics Category:Archery Category:Criminology Category:Driving Category:Firearms Category:Investigation Category:Unarmed Combat Category:Kung Fu Category:Boxing Category:Karate Category:Muay Thai Category:Stick Fighting Category:Italian Category:Peak Physical Condition Category:Stealth Category:Marksmanship Category:Pedagogy Category:Females Category:Teachers